Until the end
by FlameAngelHedgie
Summary: yay meh, I'm no good with summarys but um, Kaoru get's sick, and his life is Threatened.what's Hikaru going to do when his entire world is collapsing? and to what lengths will he go? Hikakao.
1. Chapter 1

I've never seen Kaoru look so sick and weak. Of course he's been sick before, but now was different. It had been days. He was always so pale I knew something was wrong but he always said he was fine.

That was, until he collapsed right in the middle of a host club meeting. I've never been so scared in my life. Right now, I'm waiting in the waiting room of a hospital. Not sure what to do. People staring, it was probably my uniform that I hadn't changed out of yet . I clearly stood out.

Tono and the others were coming soon, they had to finish the club even with this "minor interruption". as it was referred to. Didn't want to worry the guests right?

Of course, what do the guests matter? In my life, all that mattered was Kaoru. My twin brother. If anything's wrong, all I can think is…Is what can I do?

Tamaki walked though the door of the hospital. "Hikauru!" he asked, as saw me sitting on one of the chairs. Girls were obviously smiling and staring as he and the other host club boys entered the hospital waiting room. he walked over to him and sat down. "Is Kaoru okay?" he asked a bit worriedly.

I shrugged and just stared at my feet. Haruhi sat down on the other side of me and despite her changing out of her uniform, she still looked like a boy wearing shorts and a tee shirt. "Do you think he's okay?…" I didn't answer immediately. I knew she had lost a family member, so she was probably worried like I was. I could often relate to her, but she wasn't nearly as important to me as Kaoru. I could feel a tear stroke down my face. "I-I don't know" I finally answered. Mori, who was carrying Hunny on his shoulders, walked over slowly and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up to see Hunny's annoyingly cute face pity me. Kyouya was probably just standing there writing. As usual.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked out of the room Kaoru was in. Tamaki, being Tamaki, rushed up and took the young nurse's hands in his own "Is he all right?" he asked dramatically. He then took one of his hands and stroked it though his blonde hair. "I couldn't bear to see our family split up…"

The nurse blushed "T-that's so considerate of you but…are you really part of his family? I see no resemblance."

A few seconds later Tamaki was in the corner sulking. The nurse looked puzzled.

Kyouya pushed his glasses further onto his face. "Oh, don't worry, that's normal. And, no I'm sorry none of us are his family. Just him." he pointed at me. I looked up to see the nurse laugh. "Oh, now you have a resemblance! I could never tell you apart if I tried!" Hikauru stood up sighing. "Yeah, I'm his twin brother. What's he got?"

The nurse's smile faded as she looked at her chart. "He has-"

"Does he know yet? Is he awake?"

The startled nurse nodded.

"Then I'll ask him myself."

"Hikauru Chan?…" Hunny asked as I started to walk though the door of the hospital room. I felt him tug on my uniform. He help up his stuffed bunny. "You wanna hold Usa-chan?" he asked innocently as I turned around. I smiled. "No thanks. I bet he'd be lonely without you." Hunny nodded and walked back over to Mori.

I opened the door to see Kaoru sitting up again. "Kaoru!" I smiled as I rushed over to him.

"Hikauru!" he smiled as he hugged me.

I laughed in delight. "I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried."

"I was worried too." he said kind of weakly.

"At least you're okay. It was just stress right? I'll never leave you alone again." I promised.

Kaoru let go of me and leaned backwards a bit. "Hikauru. It wasn't just stress…"

Hikauru's eyes widened. "What is it then Kaoru?…"

"It's leukemia."


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I got the next chapter up!~ XD sorry it took so long…please enjoy! And R&R**

* * *

I stumbled back almost losing balance. "L-Leu-" Tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't talk anymore. If I did, I'd burst into tears.

"H-Hikaru?…" Kaoru was as scared as I was.

I stood up and turned around and wiped the tears from my eyes. "It's fine…right? I mean…you'll get better." I tried to laugh it off, even though I was scared. Kaoru was my world… without him…

My thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru's arms draping around my stomach. His forehead pressed into my back and he gripped the front of my uniform for support. "I don't know…I don't know what to do…" he said. I could feel warm tears though my jacket. My face heated up just as tears streamed down my face as well. I turned around and hugged him right back. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to tell the host club. I wanted to stay with Kaoru as long as possible, as cheesy as that sounded.

The nurse came in. "I'm sorry. But don't worry just yet. He still definitely has a chance…we'll do everything we can." she smiled as she saw the two of us hugging. I wiped my eyes and forced out a smile. "Thank you." seeing me smile made Kaoru smile too. There was still hope and I was holding on to it. "I'll stay here with you for as long as I can if you want. Okay?"

Kaoru smiled as cheerfully as he could though his smile was still weak. "Cool. But um, can you get me some Ramen from the cafeteria? I'm kinda hungry…" he blushed. I nodded. "Sure." I walked out of the room to see Tono and the others. They were staring anxiously. I'd almost forgotten they were there.

I hesitated. What should I say?… I sighed and faked a smile. "It's fine. Kaoru's just been stressed… but he's gonna stay awhile. Stress can cause ulcers so…" I shrugged. "I'm going to get him some food. He'll be fine." I sighed in relief as I turned around and headed to towards the cafeteria.

Haruhi stared after me. "Hmm…"

Tamaki hugged her. "See? Everything's fine!" he smiled. "The host club can go back into business".

"No Senpai…" She started as she pushed him away. "I think there is something wrong with Kaoru…"

"She's right." Kyouya added.

"E-eh?…" Tamaki asked confused.

"There's something off about him…Kaoru's clearly sick. I'm going after him." Haruhi started foreword But Mori put a hand on her shoulder and spoke more than he had all day. "Let him deal with it." Haruhi turned around. "No. I need to talk to him. He's trying to hide it, but he's devastated."

I stood in line deciding if I should get a bag of candy while I'm at it for him when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the voice from behind me asked. I turned around. It was Haruhi.

"Wh-What?" I asked. Damn, she'd figured it out.

"Tell me what's wrong. Is it anything serious?"

I felt rage creep though me as I tuned away from her. How the Hell could she see though me like that? Only Kaoru had been able to.

"Hikaru?"

"No. Leave me alone…"

"_Hikaru_." she started strictly. "You shouldn't keep this to yourself.

"Fine. Yeah. He's sick."

There was silence as people pushed passed us to get ahead in line.

I grabbed my Ramen and walked ahead to pay.

"It's serious isn't it?" She asked from behind me still. I didn't speak. "I see…" she sighed "It's okay. I understand… I lost-"

She stopped when I slammed the money on the table, spilling the Ramen.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DO!" The cashier was startled.

"H-Hikaru?"

I Turned around. I'd really had it. "Sure, you lost your Mom! But Kaoru is the only one I have in my life! I can't deal with this! If he dies…" My tears choked my words. People were staring, but I didn't care. They can't understand either. "I'm sorry Haruhi… but you just can't understand." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm sorry…"

"…" Haruhi sighed and asked for a new bowl of Ramen. "I knew you'd say that, Hikaru." she said. She smiled at me and I wiped my eyes. "h-huh?" "If that's the case," she handed me the ramen. "Then whether he dies or not…spend as much time as you can with him. Make him happy. I know you can."

I was confused…but, yet, I had a feeling Haruhi knew what she was talking about. Whether she knew it or not.

* * *

**Leaving it there for now… slight cliffhanger, not as much as last time. XD any ideas for later would be helpful. X3 ILY guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo~ *yaoi warning here oh boy~* **

**Disclaimer: (I **_**always**_** forget these.) I don't own Ouran High School Host Cub or and of the characters. I'm not quite cool enough to be able to own it…**_**and neither are you**_**. D**

"Hey, sorry it took so long" I said as I walked back in the room. Kaoru smiled. "It's alright" he took the Ramen without the smile fading.

I want that smile to stay forever I thought as I held back tears yet again. My heart was pounding…was I that afraid?…he had to live…right?

Kaoru looked up at me. "Hikaru? ..are you okay?"

I sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. "whatever it takes…" I began "I'll never let your smile disappear. Whether you're okay or not."

Kaoru laughed. "I know that… thank you."

I looked into his eyes, his smile covered his fears. I knew I was starting to tear up. _I can't let him see how weak I am…_ I thought.

That's when I did something I had no idea I'd ever do. Even just acting in the Host Club.

I kissed him. My heart raced, and I didn't care what reaction I'd get from him at first. I just wanted him.

I opened my eyes. He had a look of shock on his face. He grabbed onto the sleeves of my uniform, then relaxed his grip and gave in. I'd toppled him down onto the bed. Thank God no one else was in the room. I let up on his lips and balanced myself over him. Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears. I'd almost thought he hated me for this, but he pulled me back down on him. He hugged me tightly.

"H-hikaru." he choked out and he hugged me even more longingly. "Hikaru…"

Things felt clearer. Lighter. Perfect. How long had I wanted this? Why the hell did I wait so long?

I'd made him happy. As Haruhi said I should. I made myself happy too. But he was sick. He had cancer. When all I wanted was to be in his arms, there was a possibility that It won't last long.

"I love you…" my brother whispered. A chill went down my spine. I arched myself over him and kissed him softly on the lips again.

"I love you too." I heard the nurse walking in again and forced myself off of him. Kaoru grabbed the Ramen from off the table and started to eat it. I just sat beside him.

"I'm really sorry…visiting hours are over. Hikaru, could you kindly leave?" the nurse looked at me.

I gave her a fake bewildered look. "What are you talking about? I'm Kaoru."

"Yeah," the real Kaoru played along. "We switched clothes."

"Did we fool you?" we said in perfect harmony.

The nurse freaked out. "Ah, I'm so confused! Kaoru, you need to rest!"

We looked at each other and cracked up. "Ha, ha! We fooled you!" I shouted.

"Do you really think we'd go though all that trouble just to get us mixed up?" he asked.

The nurse blushed "I-I'm sorry!"

"Mm, it's alright." I said. "I'll be going in a second."

"Okay then…don't take to long." she walked out of the room.

I turned back to Kaoru. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed him one last time.

"O-okay Hikaru…" he smiled. A dark blush crossed his face. I smiled back at him as I exited where the host club was still waiting.

"Hikaru," Tamaki started, "Haruhi told us what happened. I'm really sorry…I'll pray for him every night. We all will." the host club looked at me sincerely. Even Kyouya.

"…Thank you guys…"

Kyouya spoke up. "We called your parents-"

I smiled "Really? I hope they're not to worried. Kaoru's doing fine so far. And visiting hours are over, "

Tamaki looked away from me. "They aren't worried… in fact, they said they were to busy to come see him."

**ahg, I love the drama… I hope you enjoyed. Cliffhanger…again… but I got some fan service in this time right? That's all that matters. XD**

**This thing feels way to 'lovey'. Pft. I suck at this huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys, full of Drama here. Basically what happens when I'm too lazy to have the parents give a crap. Pft.**

I just stared. Not even our own parents cared. Stupid work, I sometimes wish weren't so rich…I turned away from them and snatched my cell phone from my pocket and called my parents.

"Master Hikaru?" It was one of the butlers.

"I want to talk to mother."

"I'm sorry, both your mother and father are busy."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP. I _need _to talk to them personally."

The butler sighed though the phone. "It's not that I don't agree with you about this. I'm sorry, all I can do is leave them a message.

"Then you tell those _assholes_ that they can easily afford a couple million yen to check up on there son who's sick. I'm also not going home tonight."

"Are you sure you should refer to your parents like that?"

" Are _you _sure they should leave there son ant the hospital with leukemia?" I hung up the phone before he could respond.

"Hikaru? Do you need to stay at my place tonight?" Tono asked.

"Y-Yes." I had no where to go. Once again tears strolled down my already tear stained face.

Tono turned back to the Host Club. "Everyone, I think you should head home. Leave Hikaru to me."

The others turned and headed towards the door Haruhi stopped to look back once. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she began to open the glass doors.

"I'll have a limo here as soon as possible."

"No…can we just, walk there instead?"

"That's probably an hour from here on foot. Are you sure?"

I looked back at Kaoru's room. I didn't want to leave. "It's fine, Tono. I just need the time to think."

Tamaki put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "as long as you're fine with it. I have to call home and tell them though."

The road to Tono's place was long. It was late so it was dark out as well. Tono walked two steps ahead of me. I just stared at the sidewalk. Somehow managing to keep myself from crying.

I had no idea what to do. My brother, who I love in a different than I had thought, was dying, My parents don't give a shit, and neither dose anyone else. At least Tono and Haruhi cared. Maybe the host club is a family. It makes a hell of a lot better one then mine.

"Tono?…"

"Hm?"

I gripped his sleeve. "Will you guys be me and Kaoru's family?"

Tamaki smiled. "Of course we will."

I spent the night with Tamaki that night Although I couldn't get any sleep. I was scared, heartbroken, and powerless. I love him so much.

**Updated early. ;D hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
